Alone with Harry
by midnightmist21
Summary: ONE SHOT! Hermione comes home from work and find that Harry is alone in the apartment. One foot massage later... The story contains graphic sex scenes and is written in Swedish. Feel free to translate if you don't understand Swedish. It's my first story here so please R&R! :D


**This story is written in Swedish. But if you don't understand Swedish feel free to translate. I don't know how some of the words or sentences will look in for example english but I hope that you will understand. The story contains very graphic sex scenes so don't read if you are under age. **

* * *

><p>Himlen har blivit lite mörkare under tiden som jag har varit på kontoret. Det har även börjat att duggregna. Som tur är så skyddar bussen mig ifrån att bli blöt. Klockan är lite över halv sex och förutom busschauffören så är jag helt ensam på bussen. Någonting som jag brukar vara. Varje dag åker jag samma vända. Två gånger om dagen. Till kontoret och hem ifrån kontoret. I början gjorde det mig ingenting men nu efter två år är det lite…långtråkigt. Därför är det skönt att öppna dörren till lägenheten och mötas utav ljudet av skratt och bekanta röster. Jag hoppar av vid min hållplats och börjar gå hemåt. Duggregnet har redan börjat bilda en tunn hinna på asfalten och det plaskar efter mina steg. Vädret är väldigt typiskt England. Jag kan nu se det bekanta lägenhetshuset och skyndar på mina steg. Ja, jag nästan springer hem. Både på grund av regnet men också utav hemlängtan. Om jag inte minns helt fel så står det en halvfull vinflaska i kylskåpet och ett eller två glas vin skulle sitta väldigt bra just nu. Lägenheten ligger på tredje våningen och eftersom det inte finns någon hiss så måste man gå upp för de sex trapporna upp till våning nummer 3. Dörren till lägenheten är olåst men när jag öppnar den så möts jag utav tystnad. Vart är skratten och rösterna?<p>

"Hallå?" ropar jag.

"Jag är i vardagsrummet" får jag till svar.

Jag slänger min väska på golvet, hänger upp ytterjackan och sparkar av mina skor. Harry sitter i vår slitna soffa och granskar den stora ritningen som han har lagt upp på soffbordet. Intill ritningen står det en glasflaska öl.

"Är du ensam?"."Vart är de andra?" frågar jag och lutar mig mot dörrkarmen.

Han tittar upp ifrån ritningen och tittar förvånat på mig med sina gröna ögon.

"Ron och Ginny är i Kråkboet, har du glömt bort det?" frågar han.

Juste. Fleur och Bill har precis fått barn, en flicka, och hela familjen Weasley skulle äntligen få träffa den lilla ikväll. Även Charlie har kommit hem för att träffa sitt första syskonbarn. Jag och Harry ska möta upp dem där imorgon. Ikväll var det bara familjen. Sedan Fred dog har både Molly och Arthur då och då varit väldigt noga med att ibland träffa sina, numera sex, barn utan oss andra.

"Hur har din dag varit?" undrar han.

"Lång", svarar jag på vägen till köket.

Det är en ganska stor lägenhet. Tre rum och kök. Harry och Ginny har ett sovrum och jag och Ron det andra. Ron och Harry köpte lägenheten för två år sedan, efter kriget. Eftersom jag åkte tillbaka till Hogwarts för att fullfölja mitt sjunde år tog jag och Ginny examen tillsammans. Egentligen så skulle vi alla kunna bo på Grimmaldiplan men eftersom Harry bestämt sig för att renovera hela huset så är det väldigt obeboeligt för tillfället. Precis som jag trodde så står det en flaska vin i kylskåpet. Med flaskan i ena handen och ett vinglas i det andra går jag tillbaka till vardagsrummet och gör honom sällskap i soffan.

"Jag har bestämt att det här ska bli Teddys rum", säger Harry och pekar på ett av ritningens rum."Så att han känner att det är hans hem också".

Jag ler och häller upp lite vin i mitt glas. Harry tar rollen som gudfar på största allvar.

"Det låter som en jättebra idé. Jag är säker på att Teddy kommer uppskatta sitt rum när han har blivit lite äldre och faktiskt förstår innebörden av ett rum".

Harry grimaserar åt min kommentar och viker ihop ritningen. Han dricker lite öl ur flaskan men måste ha haft tankarna på annat håll för lite utav ölen rinner förbi munnen och ner på hans tröja. Så snabbt han kan ställer han bort flaskan och torkar sig runt munnen.

"Typiskt", muttrar han och tar av sig tröjan.

Jag tittar på honom. Till skillnad från Ron så är Harry muskulös. Det är inte stora muskler han har men man tydligt se konturerna av hans bröstmuskler och…är det magrutor? Det kliar i fingrarna och jag får ett plötsligt sug efter att sträcka ut handen och röra vid dem. Jag skakar snabbt bort tanken och tar en klunk vin istället. Harry måste ha märkt att jag tittat på honom.

"Vill du att jag ska gå och ta på mig en tröja?"

"Va? Åh, nej, det spelar ingen roll", säger jag och rycker nonchalant på axlarna.

Han nickar och lutar sig tillbaka. Musklerna på hans överkropp syns tydligare när han gör så och lusten att röra vid dem kommer tillbaka. Jag känner hur min puls slår lite fortare och jag tar snabbt en klunk till av vinet. Vad är det som händer? Harry skrattar.

"Du verkar trött. Jag antar att din dag inte bara var lång utan även jobbig."

"Jag har fått gå en hel del ärenden", suckar jag.

"Stackare. Vill du att jag ska massera dina fötter?"

Frågan är oväntad och jag tittar tveksamt på honom. Harry tittar menande på mig.

"Kom igen. Det är inte ofta som någon erbjuder sig att massera ens fötter".

Han har rätt. Jag sätter mig med ryggen mot soffans armstöd och lägger upp fötterna i hans knä. Harry lägger sina händer på min ena fot och jag känner hur det går som en stöt genom min kropp och hur det känns som att min puls hoppar över ett slag. Hm, det var konstigt. Med sina långa fingrar masserar han foten med mjuka och försiktiga rörelser. Jag sluter mina ögon. Det känns skönt. Väldigt skönt. Utan att tänka efter ger jag ifrån mig ett lågt stön. Så fort stönet har lämnat mina läppar slår jag snabbt upp ögonen och känner hur mina kinder hettar till av genans.

"Förlåt"

Harry skrattar igen.

"Det är ingen fara".

Nu sluter jag inte mina ögon. Istället följer jag hans fingrar med min blick. Jag följer hur de trycker och gör mjuka cirklar på min fot. Fingrarna smeker sig fram över huden och ger mig gåshud. Jag kommer på mig själv med att andas med öppen mun. Pulsen har ökat igen och det börjar bli varmt i rummet. Jag flyttar lite på min andra fot och stöter mot något hårt. Min blick vandrar från hans fingrar och till platsen där min andra fot är. Jag kan tydligt se hur Harry har en utbuktning i hans byxor och självklart förstår jag snabbt vad det är. Han har stånd. Jag harklar mig och sätter mig till rätta igen. Harry, som inte verkar ha förstått vad jag har sett, tittar oförstående på mig.

"Eh, tack så mycket för massagen"."Jag tror att jag ska gå och ta en dusch" säger jag snabbt och går med raska steg mot badrummet och låser dörren efter mig.

Han hade stånd. Jag ställer mig framför badrumsspegeln. Mina bruna ögon är glansiga och förutom att mina kinder är rosiga så kan jag även se hur jag har röda fläckar på bröstkorgen. Med en förbryllad min tar jag av mig mina kläder. Det är när jag tar av mig mina svarta trosor som jag får svaret. De är blöta. Med försiktiga fingrar känner jag på min fitta. Jag ger ifrån mig ett stön när jag känner hur våt jag är. Gåshuden kommer tillbaka. Jag är kåt. Kåt på Harry. Min bästa väns pojkvän. Min pojkväns bästa vän. Min bästa vän. Jag skakar på huvudet och kliver in i duschen. Vattnet är kallt och svalkar min heta hud. När jag står under vattnet och känner hur det rinner ner för min nakna kropp sluter jag ögonen. Framför mig ser jag Harrys nakna överkropp. Varenda muskel kan jag se. Han står i regnet. Regndropparna rinner ner över magrutorna och han drar sin hand över bröstkorgen. I en sakta rörelse glider handen ner mot magen och när hans fingrar är precis vid linningen på hans jeans öppnar jag ögonen. Vad är det jag håller på med? Så snabbt jag kan tvättar jag håret och lämnar sedan duschen. Jag tar ett badlakan och virar det runt kroppen innan jag plockar upp mina kläder och går bort till mitt och Rons sovrum. När jag har kommit in i rummet slänger jag kläderna på golvet och tittar mig omkring. Min blick landar på helkropps spegeln som står framför mig. Med försiktiga steg går jag fram och ställer mig framför den. Efter ett par sekunders tvekan släpper jag taget om badlakanet och låter det falla till golvet. Jag tittar på min nakna kropp genom spegeln. Vattendroppar faller ner från mitt blöta hår som är bakåt draget. Dropparna glider sakta ner över mina bröst och ner för mina lår. I början av låren är det redan vått. Men det beror inte på att jag har duschat. En svag knackning hörs. Trots att jag inte sagt kom in trycker någon ändå ner handtaget och öppnar dörren. Harry stannar på tröskeln. Vi får ögonkontakt genom spegeln. Ingen av oss säger någonting. Försiktigt går han över golvet och ställer sig precis bakom mig. Vi tittar fortfarande bara på varandra genom spegeln. Harry lägger sina händer på mina höfter och jag ger ifrån mig en suck. Han ger min axel en försiktig kyss och fortsätter sedan att försiktigt kyssa mig upp på halsen. Hans läppar lämnar aldrig min hud utan smeker sig fram till nästa kyss. Samtidigt som hans läppar har vandrat har även hans händer gjort det. Händerna som förut var på mina höfter ligger nu precis under mina bröst. I samma ögonblick som rör vid dem ger jag ifrån mig ett stön och böjer bak huvudet. Det spelar ingen roll att det här är förbjudet. Just nu kan jag inte tänka på något annat än Harry. Varken Ron eller Ginny existerar i mina tankar. Mina bröstvårtor hårdnar under Harrys mjuka kramande. Jag andas snabbt och känner hur Harrys läppar helt plötsligt är intill mina. Med en försiktig rörelse vrider jag på huvudet så att vi kysser varandra. Kyssen är fantastisk. Tillsammans med arbetet på mina bröst får den det att pirra i min fitta. En känsla av besvikelse lägger sig över mig när jag känner hur en av hans händer lämnar mitt bröst. Handen glider neråt igen. Den här gången fortsätter den förbi höfterna och ner mot det våta. Ett finger smeker över min klitoris och jag ryser i hela kroppen.

"Åh", stönar jag i kyssen.

Harry ler.

"Gillade du det där?"

Jag nickar och känner hur fingret kommer tillbaka. Den här gången stannar det kvar. Små cirkulerande rörelser stimulerar den allra känsligaste delen av min kropp. Tillsammans med kyssarna och kramandet av mitt bröst känner jag hur det bygger upp till en orgasm. Jag känner hur min andning blir allt mer ansträngd. Till slut klarar jag inte ens av att kyssa Harry längre. Harry, som märker vad som är på gång att hända, ökar farten på sitt finger.

"Kom Hermione." "Kom", säger han.

Och det gör jag. Det känns som en explosiv i mitt underliv när orgasmen kommer. Mina bröstvårtor styvnar ännu mer, något som jag inte trodde var möjligt, och jag känner hur mina ben skakar. Genom hela orgasmen fortsätter Harry att stimulera min klitoris. När han känner att den har ebbat ut tar han bort fingret och ger mig en hungrig kyss.

"Det där var inte dåligt", säger han med ett leende.

Jag skakar på huvudet. Men jag känner att vi inte kan sluta här. Jag vill ha mer. Utan att säga någonting sätter jag mig ner på knä framför honom. Under tiden som jag drar ner hans gylf har vi ögonkontakt. I ett enda ryck drar jag ner hans byxor och kalsonger. Den säkert 18 centimeter långa kuken är riktigt hård. När jag tar den i min hand ger Harry ifrån sig ett lågt stön. Jag ger gillande och börjar runka honom. Min hand dras upp och ner och efter en stund sticker jag även ut tungan och slickar på toppen av kuken.

"Hermione, f-f-fortsätt sådär".

Men istället för att fortsätta slicka stoppar jag kuken i munnen. Jag låter tungan smeka hans hårda organ och tittar fortfarande upp på honom. Under tiden som jag suger kan jag känna hur den växer allt mer i munnen på mig. Harry lägger sina händer på mitt huvud och drar det fram och tillbaka så att han munknullar mig hårt.

"Jag kommer snart."

Men jag drar mig inte undan. Utan istället suger jag lite hårdare. Han stönar och grimaserar.

"Aah!". "Jag kommer!"

På bara ett par sekunder sprutar Harry sin sperma i min mun. Jag sväljer allting som kommer. När han är klar andas han tungt och drar upp mig till stående position och leder mig till sängen.

Med en lätt knuff landar jag på rygg på sängen och han lägger sig över mig. Jag kan känna hans hårda kuk mot min mage. Harry börjar med att kyssa mina läppar innan han vandrar neråt. Mina bröst blir målet och han börjar suga på min ena bröstvårta medan han vrider på den andra. Behandlingen är otroligt skön och jag stönar gillande. Hans mun försvinner och vandrar neråt igen. Med bestämda händer särar han på mina ben. När jag känner hans andetag mot min blöta fitta håller jag andan.

"Du är så fucking våt Hermione", säger han och slickar min fitta med sin tunga.

Han slickar ifrån mellangården och upp till klitoris. Jag blir ännu våtare av att höra hur grovt han pratar.

"Det är tack vare dig", stönar jag och lyfter på mina höfter för att se till så att mitt underliv trycks mot hans mun.

"Så ivrig", skrockar han och för sakta in ett finger i min våta fitta.

Jag hör hur det plaskar när han drar fingret ut och in. Hans tunga återvänder till min klitoris och jag skriker högt.

"Jävlar Harry!". "Jag vill..".

"Säg vad du vill Hermione", säger han med läpparna vid den lilla kulan samtidigt som han stoppar in ett finger till i mig.

"Jag vill ha din kuk i min fitta", skriker jag av njutning.

Fingrarna försvinner ur mig och han ställer sig upp. Jag känner hur toppen av hans kuk nosar vid min slidmynning och hur han stöter in i mig med en hård stöt. Stöten får mig att rycka till. Det gör lite ont men när min fitta har vant sig vid hans storlek känns det som om jag har kommit till himmelriket. Harry lägger sina händer på mina höfter och stöter i snabb takt in och ut i mig. Stötarna känns ända upp till magen och jag förstår att hela han är i mig. Jag låter min hand smeka över min nakna och svettiga överkropp. Två fingrar lägger jag över min svullna och känsliga klitoris. Det känns som alla nerver i hela kroppen börjar skaka när jag rör vid kulan.

"Ja, ta på dig själv." "Du är så jävla sexig när du tar på dig själv".

Min andra orgasm är nära. Även Harry är nära. Jag känner hur det drar ihop sig i min fitta och när orgasmen kommer som en explosion kröker jag rygg. Bara sekunder efter känner jag hur Harry sprutar sin sperma långt upp i mitt underliv. Han glider ur mig och lägger sig intill mig. Båda två andas snabbt och jag känner hur min fitta pulserar av efterdyningar från orgasmen.

"Wow", säger jag och skrattar.

Harry ler och lägger sig på sidan. Med en hand smeker han mitt ansikte och mitt rufsiga hår.

"Det var otroligt".

Jag nickar instämmande.

"Eller hur", säger jag och biter mig fundersamt i läppen.

Han sträcker sig mot mig och ger mig en kyss. När jag känner hans läppar mot mina är det som om någonting vaknar i mig. Trots två otroliga orgasmer längtar min kropp efter mer. Jag knuffar ner honom på rygg igen och gränslar sedan hans midja med mina långa ben. Sakta stryker jag min fitta mot hans slaka kuk. Harry blundar och njuter. Med en bestämd hand tar jag tag i kuken och leder den in i min fitta som är full av hans sperma. I början rider jag honom i en långsam takt. Harry lyfter en hand och smiskar till mig på ena skinkan.

"Snabbare", grymtar han.

Med ett retligt leende ökar jag taken. Jag sluter mina ögon och njuter av att ha Harrys hårda kuk inuti mig. Det här känns otroligt. Harry lägger sina händer på min rumpa och kramar om den. Lyfter mig upp och ner på hans kuk. Han sätter sig upp och jag lägger armarna runt hans axlar. Mina bröst guppar upp och ner i min ritt och Harry fångar upp ett utav dem i hans mun. Jag känner hur hans läppar suger och hur hans tunga smeker över den hårda vårtan. Jag böjer graciöst bak huvudet och ökar farten lite till. Efter ett par minuter känner jag hur hela jag skakar och hur Harry spänner sig. Våra orgasmer kommer precis samtidigt och tillsammans rider vi ut dem. När de är över sitter jag kvar i hans knä. Hans händer smeker mig över min nakna rygg. Jag känner hur hela jag rinner av svett.

"Det ser ut som att du behöver en dusch till", säger Harry och skrattar.

Jag lägger huvudet på sned.

"Du kanske vill göra mig sällskap?" frågar jag.

Det blänker till i Harrys gröna ögon och hand i hand springer vi nakna genom lägenheten och bort till badrummet.


End file.
